Lem Savos
'Lem Savos '''is a former operative of the Special Tasks Group, the Chief Science Officer of the SSV Malvern and a Infiltrator. History Lem was born in 2nd of November, 2156. His father was a STG operative and his mother was a poem writer. Lem joined STG at the age of 18. Unfortunately for Lem, his instructor was an rival and enemy of his father and Lem would be punished if he does a small error. Around the age of 19, Lem became an expert infiltrator and completed his training but it also made his instructor angrier. 2 years later, Lem was doing shotgun training and he was told to shoot a bottle. Lem missed it and he recieved a beating from his instructor. The act drove Lem to snap and he mortally wounds the instructor with the shotgun. The shotgun, however was loaded with practice slugs so Lem shot his instructor again, finally killing him. The incident made his superiors to imprision him but thanks to Lem's Infiltrator abilites, he managed to escape no time but it also made him a fugitive for murder. A few weeks later, Lem payed off his bounty. On that day, he met Daryl Mason who is an Alliance soldier and Lem accepted his offer to join his crew. 2 weeks after joining Daryl's crew, the SSV Malvern recieved a distress call on Virmire. Daryl knew who sent the distress call and picked Leelah and Lem to join him. Before entering the base, Daryl discussed a plan. The plan worked and the squad managed to save General Mason and defeating the slavers and pirates. Daryl was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, personally by his father. Battle of the Citadel Although he, Garriet and Leelah did not participate in the destruction of Saren's geth during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, the three supplied ammo to Jord and Daryl as they shot down many geth dropships and troopers. After destroying many Geth troops, All ships recieved a message from Admiral Hackett, saying that the Citadel and the Council are saved but many of the Citadel's population died, including General Mason. After that, the Malvern was rewarded for their actions. Collector Attack on Zion During the Collector Crisis, Lem researched about the Collectors. Before Daryl, Garriet and Jord left the ship, Lem gave upgrades to their armor so they won't get paralyzed by seeker swarms. After Daryl was W.I.A, Lem nursed him back to health. Battle for Earth After Shepard united the galaxy, every fleet and species joined the Battle For Earth. Daryl, Jord, Leelah, Lem and Garriet checked their equipment several times and wished each other good luck. After that, the squad was then deployed onto the streets of Washington D.C, providing support for Hammer and taking down every Reaper they see. After hours of fighting, a beam of red passed through the streets, instantly killing the Reapers. Leelah was shocked to see the Reapers die instantly and said ''What happened?. Daryl replied with a smile and said: Shepard did it, he activated the Crucible. Earth is saved. Since then, everyone cheered and the galaxy is safe again, for once and for all. Later life After the war, Lem marries a salarian scientist and they have one child and remained in contact with his old friends. 8 years later, Lem passes away due to his "old" age and his remains were cremated. His ashes were then scattered in a ocean on Sur'Kesh. Appearance Lem has brown skin color and pure black eyes with white pupils. Lem also has physical scars which were recieved by his cruel instructor. In battle, he wears a white Salarian medium armor with black patterns. While on the Malvern, he wears a Salarian science officer outfit. Personality Lem is friendly, kind, calm and sometimes poetic. He often speaks quite fast (which is rather natural to most salarians) and is usually a good source for advice. Lem has a knack for appearing behind enemies or people which Daryl comments about. Lem treats Commander Mason with great respect and acts very mature towards him. Lem would tell him about his past because Daryl is one of the few people to understand the pain he suffered for a long time. Lem's friendship with Jord was not really a strong one but they both respect each other. Although his friendship with Leelah had a bad start, Lem is friendly towards to her. Lem does not trust Garriet due to his profession but started to treat him better because he is different than any other Drell assassins. Category:STG Category:Salarians Category:Infiltrator Category:Jack's work Category:Male